I know it and I'm mortified
by natashajay
Summary: My favorite Drunken Duo takes over the world…in their skivvies! The bridesmaids won’t be revisited, but they will be talked about. To My Favorite PDLDs! A fun and dramatic story! Check it out! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All I own is my computer and the FCC can take that over according to the label.

**Title:** I know it, and I'm mortified.

**Rating:** T, cause I'm almost a grown-up.

**Summary:** My favorite Drunken Duo takes over the world…in their skivvies! The bridesmaids won't be revisited, but they will be talked about. To My Favorite PDLD Writers! Takes place during "Bridesmaids Revisited". Rory and Finn become close friends. Jealousy and hi-jinks ensue!

I dedicate this story to all the PDLD writers that have inspired me WhoGivesaFck, Pocahontas83, Gilmoregirl7878, BrCl Girl, PDLD-LIT-TRORY-ELIXIR-OF-LIFE-LOVER, Lifeisconfusing, silver blood, and Romeo's Waiting.

* * *

Rory didn't know what to think, she wasn't even sure how to feel—sure she was angry—but she was so hurt she couldn't pick up her face from its frown. Her thoughts were blurred as well as her vision by the tears that threatened to fall and burned with every blink. She wanted to leave. _He's such a whore_ she thought. How could she have been so blind, so stupid to believe in him—in their 'relationship'. 

"I want to go home." Rory whispered to herself under a breath. She called a cab, she had no other option, she came here with Logan and she obviously wasn't leaving with him. She stood outside and waited, she didn't even think about how much this was going to cost her.

"Couldn't stand it in there either? The wedding hasn't even started and I'm ready to go home." A familiar man's voice said from behind her.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled. Her anger and bitterness was beginning to set in. She hadn't started letting herself cry, but the tears were falling on their own. She heard the man from behind her walk closer, but she didn't bother moving away, she was too busy fuming. She had a good idea who it was. He was one that was hard to miss, the one that was hard to forget. He got close enough to touch her when he realized who she was.

"Hey Reporter Girl." The man said in his usually amused demeanor, his accent hovering over his words. When he saw her face, his face dropped almost as low as her own and his expression changed from that of amused to confused. "What's wrong love?"

"Whore." She whispered, she couldn't say much more with out bursting in to full on sobs.

"Where?" He responded without missing a beat looking around fiendishly for the alleged whore.

"He's such a whore Finn." Rory whispered. She didn't have the energy to be coy or acknowledge Finn's antics, so she sniffled and kept talking; she really needed a friend now.

"Who love?" Finn couldn't mask his confusion; never did he expect to walk out of his best friend's sister's wedding and find his best friend's girlfriend crying calling mysterious men whores.

"Logan." She sighed and sniffled. "I wanna go home." She said with the voice of a child and breaking; the tears were coming soon and fast. Finn wasn't aware of his friend's new found profession, so he was sure that Mr. Huntzberger had just done something really stupid. Finn brought her into a comfortable embrace and smoothed his hand over her hair. She wrapped her arms around him—she felt so alone—and immediately upon doing so they both realized that they had never been so physically close before. Finn tucked her head under his chin and the flood gates opened, she cried huge crocodile tears, tears she thought would never end. She felt as though she would cry herself into oblivion, right there in Finn's arms. It seemed like an eternity before her cab came.

"Hey, let's go." Finn whispered to her, breaking their contact.

"What?" Rory almost protested looking up to him, but by now he was leading her to the taxi. "I just want to go home." She cried tiredly. He turned to face her and put his forehead on hers, so that he had her complete attention.

"Trust me love. Tell me who can make you feel better than your ol' pal Finny boy?" Finn asked sincerely with a hint of amusement.

"My mommy." She pouted.

Beat.

"Wrong answer." He said earnestly putting her in the cab, careful not to let her hit her head, and got in after her. "Tonight Rory, my love, I will introduce you to two very good friends of mine, Jose and Jack." he mused closing the door.

"To Connecticut?" The taxi driver asked.

"No kind sir, change in plans, take us to the nearest college campus if you will." Finn continued.

"What? Why? I want to go home; I don't want to go to _school_." Rory whined.

"Tonight love, I'm going to get you good and drunk." He responded as they pulled off heading away from her latest mistake

* * *

Logan looked everywhere, when he went back to check on Rory in the bride's quarters his sister told him that she left, maybe she went to the bathroom. He waited outside of the bathroom for ten minutes, when he was sure it was clear he went in to see for himself. 

"Hey Ace? Rory are you in here?" He called out with no response, suddenly an older woman came in with a little girl.

"Mommy there's a man in here." She said tugging on her mother's dress, her mother looked up to see what her daughter was talking about.

"Excuse me sir, this is a ladies room, for ladies." The woman said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was just looking for my girlfriend, and she seems to have disappeared." He smiled warmly, turning on the charm. The woman smiled back while the little girl grimaced.

"Well she's not in here, so can you please leave? I have to go!" she whined.

"I'm sorry. Good bye, have a good evening." He said leaving, minutes before his sister's wedding and his date has mysteriously vanished. He l ooked around to find his friends, maybe she was with them.

"Hey." Colin said tapping Logan on the shoulder, Logan nearly jumped out of his skin. "Whoa, you okay Huntzberger?"

"Fine. You haven't seen Ace around anywhere?"

"No, have you seen Finn?"

"No, but if I know Finn he's probably out getting some girl drunk off her ass." Logan joked.

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor and keep an eye out for Ace."

"Sure, maybe she went outside to get some air; you know how she tenses up at affairs like this." Colin suggested

"Yeah, maybe." Logan said distractedly as he walked towards the door.

* * *

The minute they walked into the crowded bar Rory was ready to leave, but the alcohol seduced her into staying. Finn led her to empty stools at the bar and they sat. Rory dropped her head on her arms that were folded over the bar. Rory felt out of place, but not because of where she was. She felt like she didn't belong to anyone anymore, despite its complete degradation of twentieth century feminist thought, it was how she felt. Jane Austen would not approve, but if she was ever in love she would understand. Finn looked at her intently but couldn't think of anything to say, he wasn't even sure why they were there. 

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Except for that, alcohol, it was his excuse for everything.

"I'll have a cosmo." Rory said sitting up.

"Actually, make that 4 shots of tequila and keep 'em coming." Finn spoke up. "No girly drinks tonight Gilmore."

Finn and Rory had gotten half way through the second round of shots when Finn licked the wrong hand and Rory squirted lime in her nose.

"Alck!" They both exclaimed.

"That was not salt!"

"And that was not my mouth!" They looked at each other and laughed, Finn's face was priceless; he looked utterly offended and annoyed. Rory laughed harder when his face went blank and he frowned as if he forgot why was upset.

"Gin, straight." He said to the bartender. Rory thought within herself, reflecting she had never been cheated on before; she just assumed that level of trust. 'Girlfriend' meant no cheating. Sure she kissed Jess, but it was a kiss, she didn't sleep with him, and she actually felt something for Jess, Dean wasn't what she needed anymore. Was that how Logan felt then? She felt cheap, like a French whore sitting in her window. Noticing Rory's renewed funk, Finn knew just what to do. "And a whiskey sour for the lady."

"Who the hell does he think he is? I'm Rory Gilmore!" A drunken Rory raved on with an equally drunk Finn at her side shouting 'you go girl's at the appropriate times. "I'm Rory…f-ing Gilmore!"

"He better recognize!" Finn interjected sternly pointing to an imaginary Logan off into the distance. The pause was cute he thought, she doesn't swear he realized. _It's endearing._ They fell into silence once again lost in their own thoughts.

"I hate sex." Rory stated simply. Finn whipped his head in her direction and made a sound along the lines of a Scooby Doo cartoon.

"I thought he loved me, that he really cared, but it was all a ruse; a ruse for sex!" She carried on. "I refuse to sit in the window

"Wow. You, love, are drunk." Finn stated taking her drink away earning him a slight whimper.

"You're drunk too!" she whined a bit too loudly.

"That I am, my dear Rory, that I am." He said finishing off her drink, he tossed enough money for their drinks and a tip on the bar and rose from his place at the bar. "Shall we?" he said offering his had to Rory.

"Yes, we shall." She smiled brightly giving him her hand

* * *

Logan went outside but there was no sign of Rory anywhere, he was worried. Why would she just leave without telling him? He looked around to see if there was anyone that might have seen her. He found a bartender that recognized his description. 

"I saw her with a guy, they got in a cab together." The bartender recalled, Logan's heart skipped a beat. Even with knowing that she left this new information only lead to more questions.

"A guy?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, they seemed pretty chummy. They were, like, hugging. It looked like maybe she was crying."

"What did the guy look like?"

"Tall, pretty fit, curly hair—dark." Logan's brow furrowed. _Finn? What the hell is going on?_ He immediately pulled out his cell phone and starting calling his friend.

"Uh, thanks man." Logan said holding his phone up to his ear, he dropped a few bills in the bowl for tips and waived good-bye. He walked towards his sister's wedding with a frown, Finn wasn't picking up.

'_Hey it's Finn, I can't come to the phone, but I'll call you in the morning—never mind, bad idea. Leave a message.'_

"Hey Finn, it's Logan, have you seen Ace? She's MIA at the wedding, so are you, maybe you know where she is. Alright Call me back." He debated whether he should leave another message for Rory but he was stopped by the beginning of the wedding march. _This is going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

Three hours after leaving the wedding hall Rory and Finn were roaming around a strange town, in the middle of January. Rory looked around to take in her surroundings.

"Finn darling?"

"Yes love?"

"Where are we going?"

"Um, I don't know." Finn answered honestly, stopping to look at where they were for the first time. Rory sighed loudly and sat on the curb regardless of being in a formal gown. Finn sat next to her, tuxedo and all. Finn into his hands and rubbed them together.

"Cold?" Rory asked noticing his motions. "Do you want a hug?" Without waiting for an answer Rory wrapped her arms around him. She took in a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder. "You smell like a guy." She said breathily.

"Well I'd hope so love." Finn chuckled and leaned into her. "You smell like…" he took a moment to think and looked up to the sky. "…a Hilton."

* * *

  
natasha's note: FYI: They're supposed to be in NY based on the show, but I can't remember for the life of me where so...of course they're not in CT...they're what CT was based on Long Island. 

Att READERS: I love getting reviews and ideas even more than I love giving them, so tell me what you think.

LoVE yA LAter CHiCKaDEE!

natasha ;-p


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All I own is my computer and the FCC can take that over according to the label.

**Title:** I know it, and I'm mortified.

**Rating:** T, cause I'm almost a grown-up.

**Summary:** My favorite Drunken Duo takes over the world…in their skivvies! The bridesmaids won't be revisited, but they will be talked about. To My Favorite PDLD Writers! Takes place during "Bridesmaids Revisited". Rory and Finn become close friends. Jealousy and hi-jinks ensue!

_

* * *

Last time on Gilmore Girls:_

"_You smell like a guy." She said breathily._

"_Well I'd hope so love." Finn chuckled and leaned into her. "You smell like…" he took a moment to think and looked up to the sky. "…a Hilton."_

"What?" she scoffed as she shoved him jokingly, "I am utterly offended that you would think so lowly of me. I—"

"—Rory." Finn interrupted as she paused for air. "Look it's a Hilton, as in a hotel, as in heat, as in room service, and most importantly a stocked mini-bar."

"Mmm…food" she fantasized with a smile, and as if on cue her stomach made her aware that she had not eaten since she'd gotten to New York. Finn heard her stomach's growl and smiled.

"So I'm guessing that is a yes."

"Food…" She whined holding her stomach and looking up to him with big hopeful eyes, he smiled to himself. He hadn't looked at her all night, one thing about Finn was that he never noticed things while they happened, but he always stopped once in a while. Her face was visibly tired and her tears from earlier had stained her face. He noticed that she wore little if any make-up at all. Most of the girls he knew caked it all and he wondered why, that is until he spotted Rosemary in the bathroom one morning. He shuttered at the thought.

"Still cold?" Rory asked brightly.

"A bit." He answered distractedly.

"Aww, poor baby!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him again. "Old Finnegan, chinnegan, pinnegan. Old Michael Finnegan!" she sang.

Everything about her appearance said she was tired but in the glazed drunkenness that were her eyes, light seemed to burst through. Without thinking he put his palm to her cheek, she blinked into his hand and her eyelashes fluttered ever so lightly over his fingers. A ball of fire filled her stomach and a chill shot up her spine. When she opened her eyes he was looking at her, his mint green eyes threatened to burn holes through her. She began to feel scared, she was sobering up.

"Let's get you inside then." She said lightly. She took his hand from her face and held it in her own.

"Yeah." He said broken out of his reverie and let her lead the way.

"Good Evening, welcome to the Hilton Long Island Huntington. How may I help you tonight?" a woman, who was far too perky in both Finn and Rory's eyes, said from the front desk.

"Yes, do you have any suites available?" Finn asked while Rory stood idly by. The woman's smile turned to one of concentration as she searched the database.

"A suite might be hard to find, we have a big wedding party in this weekend. Oh you're lucky!" She explained that there we was a two bedroom suite still available. At the mention of 'bed' Rory looked down at herself and became very aware of her current garb.

"Finn I can't sleep like this." She whispered. Usually she wouldn't make a big deal but it was a three hundred dollar dress—that she didn't even pay for. Finn looked her up and down, she began to feel like that whore again, but she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed—she felt desirable. When Finn looked at her, he always seem to look through her, into her but this time as his eyes grazed over every inch of her body she could feel when his eyes paused on her hips and lingered over her breasts, she blushed for a second as his eyes passed over her jaw line to her lips. She smirked and it was his turn to blush, he laughed inwardly and turned to the woman at the desk.

"Um, Linda, is there anywhere near by we can get…less fashionable attire" Finn smiled charmingly to the woman in front of him.

"Well, the gift shop on the lower level has _some_ clothes."

"Oh thank you." Finn said quickly heading towards the elevator, room key in hand.

"But it closes in…three minutes!" shouted after them. Finn heard her and changed to warp speed, he grabbed Rory's hand to make sure she stayed near him.

They reached the gift shop just in time and in it they found sweatshirts, t-shirts, sweatpants, shorts and caps galore all plastered with the infamous 'I heart NY' logo. Rory smiled brightly.

"Candy!" She said like four year-old and ran to grab as many sour worms, gummy bears and chocolate bars as her arms could carry.

"Love, I've never seen this side of you before." Finn said smiling. He walked over to the tourist attraction that were walls of fruit of the loom products and rummaged through the sizes. He grabbed whatever he figured would fit as Rory finished paying for her little shopping spree. Rory grabbed her bags of candy as well as miscellaneous items and walked towards Finn, his hands were loaded with clothes. She out-right laughed at him, his expression was too cute. She grabbed two hats from the cubes and put one on him and herself. They turned to see each themselves in the mirror and Finn adopted her giggles.

"I'm glad that you find this amusing love. Not that I'm not having a great time as well, but I could really use a cup of coffee…" Finn sighed exasperatedly as he plopped the clothes on the counter.

"Coffee?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"With a shot amaretto of course." Finn smiled as he handed his credit card to the gift shop girl to pay for their clothes as well as the hats on their heads.

"Now that's the Finn I know and love." Rory smiled as they got into the elevator.

* * *

The wedding was over and he sat the reception watching his estranged family and friends get drunk. His cell phone was permanently glued to his ear; he called Finn six times since the wedding ended with no answer and left messages every time. The missed call count on Rory's cell phone had reached double digits ten minutes ago and her voicemail box said it was full. 

"Fuck!" Logan said to himself and slammed his phone to the table. He was scared, it was the oddest feeling, it felt so out of place. What was he so afraid of? Maybe she had a good reason to leave, but why was she crying? Was there something wrong, with her family? She mentioned that her grandfather had a heart attack once; it was one of the scariest moments of her life, maybe he was sick. Maybe it was something more, was he afraid he was losing her? _To Finn._ Logan couldn't believe it himself, something was up. It was as if she was wiped away from the world. He decided to call his apartment, if they went back to Connecticut, they would be there by now. He got the machine. He trying her mother's place and he even called Paris.

"_Hello?"_ The familiar voice of his girlfriend's best friend and editor echoed in his ear. Just hearing her voice relieved him in away, despite their less than amicable relationship.

"Hey, uh, Paris, it's Logan. I wanted to know if you've heard from Rory, lately?" Logan usually didn't speak so awkwardly nor was he ever this nervous speaking to Paris.

"_What do you mean, last I heard she was in New York at your sister's wedding…with you."_ Paris raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well she seems to have left. So you haven't heard form her, there's nothing wrong?"

"_I don't know, what did you do? Rory's a runner, if she left, something probably happened."_ Paris deadpanned, Logan's brow furrowed he muttered a quick good-bye and ran his hand through his hair. He decided to try Finn one more time.

* * *

The minute they reached the hotel room Finn dashed toward the mini bar, leaving a trail of clothes in the midst. Rory got the coffee machine going, 

"A slinky, a slinky, a very wonderful toy." Rory sang to herself.

Rory sat on the couch in the common area next to Finn, who had just made a line of drinks on the table; she set a cup of coffee in front of him while she took a sip of her own. Rory sighed and leaned back in pure bliss wrapped up in the warmth of sweet ambrosia. She grabbed a pack of sour gummy worms and tried something new. Finn had downed about three of his seven drinks, but nearly blew the forth one out

"What the hell are you doing love?"

"Experimenting…" she giggled. "Alck! Note to self sour gummy worms and coffee do not mix! I think I'm going to go change." She announced and disappeared into her room grabbing a bag of clothes on her way. The familiar tone of 'La Cucaracha' began to play and Finn realized it was his cell phone. It was Logan. He looked to Rory's closed door and walked into his room, grabbing the other bag of clothes. Finn took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Finn."_

"Logan, hi."

"_What the fuck Finn!"_

"Hey, what's with all the hostility?" Finn slurred, freshly drunk from his last three drinks.

"Don't give me that shit man. I've been calling you for the last three hours! My girlfriend disappears with some mysterious guy for no apparent reason and you're asking me why I'm hostile! What's going on Finn? Why are you with my girlfriend?" Logan whispered harshly, still sitting in the middle of the reception waiting for the latest toast to be over.

"Mate, instead of worrying why I'm with _your girlfriend_, maybe you should worry about why _your girlfriend_ is with me." Logan was pissing him off. _It takes two to tango, you know._ Finn sighed heavily. "Listen, I don't know; you'd have to ask her." He garbled.

"Great idea, but she won't pick up her phone." Finn debated how much to tell him, where they were, what they'd been up to, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. All he knew was Rory was upset because Logan was a whore which implied that his friend had a made a stupid decision probably involving sex.

"So…what to ya think?" Rory popped into Finn's room modeling shorts that rode a little too high, a shirt that was a little too tight and a hat that was a little too big. She made a 'yo, yo, yo' pose with a puckered kisser. Finn smiled and mouthed 'I love it.'

"Pervert." She whispered and left the room wiggling her little tush on her way out. _I love New York._ Finn thought as he took in a sharp breath.

"Finn, what the fuck is going on? Are you with Rory or not? Was that her? Let me talk to her."

"I don't know if that would be best right now. She's not in her right state of mind. I don't want you guys making any rash decisions."

"Best? I don't think you're in the right state of mind to make _that_ decision," Logan calmed down a bit, there was no use in being mad now, he knew he would just transfer the anger to Rory. "Finn, can I please just talk to my girlfriend?" Finn was doubtful and reluctantly walked into Rory's room where she was jumping on the bed merrily. Sucks that he's going to destroy it for her.

"Rory, I got someone on the phone for you."

"Hello?" Rory said a tad bit more breathy than she had expected. Finn watched her intently and gauged himself for her reaction.

"Hey Ace." Finn could tell that she knew who it was, her face dropped as low as it was when he first her saw her, outside the wedding. He turned to leave, he had a feeling he wouldn't want to watch this.

"Logan?" Rory noticed Finn watching her sympathetically when she took the phone but did not understand, until she heard his voice. Her stomach sank and her heart rose to her throat.

"_What's going on Ace? Where are you?"_

"I can't talk to you right know Logan." Rory's lower lip began to tremble. She didn't want to break down, not now, talking to _him_.

"_What's wrong Ace?"_

"I don't know maybe you should ask Miffy, Misty and Muffin." The bitterness on her voice dripped off her tongue.

"_What? Rory, wait, listen to me." _

"Goodbye Logan."

* * *

Lorelei sat on the couch watching a late night movie when a phone sex chat line commercial came on. 

"Seriously what is the point of those things?" Lorelei wondered aloud, while switching to a DVD she had been watching earlier. "I pity the fool that gets his jollies off—hey, maybe Miss Patty would be into that. Nah, she's a classy broad." The phone rang and despite the noise form the television, she was still surprised. Luckily she had just ordered a pizza so the cordless was right there next to her.

Lorelei lied across the couch and put on her sexiest voice. "Hot sex chat line! Where the chat is always hot and the line is always sexy."

"_Mom?"_

* * *

natasha's note: Okay so that's the second chapter, I hope that you liked it. I'll update soon, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All I own is my computer and the FCC can take that over according to the label.

**Title:** I know it, and I'm mortified.

**Rating:** T, cause I'm almost a grown-up.

**Summary:** My favorite Drunken Duo takes over the world…in their skivvies! The bridesmaids won't be revisited, but they will be talked about. To My Favorite PDLD Writers! Takes place during "Bridesmaids Revisited". Rory and Finn become close friends. Jealousy and hi-jinks ensue!

* * *

Rory plopped herself on the bed and stared at the article in her hand, she never thought a heap of metal, plastic and wires would ever bring her such pain. Pain so deep that it was beyond physical pain, she felt hallow, like a ghost, like there was nothing left of her but her head, and tears; tears that she cried until she couldn't breathe and her lungs hurt her from taking in too much air. But it wasn't the heap of metal and plastic that caused her this pain; it was the heap of blood, guts and vodka that brought her this pain, and the heap of blood, guts and blonde hair that caused it. She looked to the phone in her hands and flipped it open, instinctively her fingers passed over ten numbers and she raised the phone to her ear. 

"_Hot sex chat line! Where the chat is always hot, and the line is always sexy." _

She sniffled a bit before answering, "Mom?"

"_Rory? What's wrong?" _Rory could hear the worry in her mother's voice.

"I—just—Mommy, I need you." Rory finally got out after beginning a million different sentences in her mind. The tears were streaming from her eyes, but she didn't bother wiping them away.

"_Mommy's here hun, what's wrong? Where's Logan?"_ Her mother knew that she was going to Honor's wedding with Logan and she knew that something wasn't right when at the sound of Logan's name Rory let out a cry.

"_What's happing sweetie? Are you okay, is Logan okay? I'm going to need a little more information Ror; you're letting Mommy worry too much."_

"Well, I guess it was nothing more than society at its best." Rory said, her cries lingering at the back of her throat. "At that wedding I went to with Logan, he left me in the bride's chambers with his sister and the bridesmaids…"

"_Yeah…"_

"And it turns out that the only person he didn't sleep with in that room was _his sister_." Rory heard Lorelai's gasp through the phone, she could almost feel it.

"_That whore!"_ Lorelai announced incredulously.

"That's what I said." Rory agreed. Her mother was quiet for a moment thinking.

"_Where are you now sweetie?"_

"I don't know. Huntington, I guess, it's what the woman said when we got here—"

"_We?"_ Lorelai interrupted. _"We who? You and who makes 'we'?"_

"Finn and me 'makes we'."

"_Finn as in the alcoholic, but can't be classified as an alcoholic because he's from Australia where they drink so much on a regular basis that if he was a real alcoholic there, in America he would be classified as dead?"_

"That's the one." Rory said simply not completely over her latest break down, although her quirk for a mother was bringing up her spirits.

"_How did that happen?"_

"I don't know, well I do, but it was weird. There I was standing outside, waiting for a cab to take me home and then he came and…got me drunk."

"_Wait, what? Did you just say you were going to take a cab home? From NEW YORK?"_ Lorelai thought for a second_. "Did you just say that a dead Australian got my baby, my one and only drunk? Are you still wearing your clothes?"_ Lorelai almost couldn't believe it, but this was Rory and only things this crazy could happen to a Gilmore.

"Well, actually?"

"_Wait, I don't want to know."_ Lorelai said quickly, she was only half kidding about the clothes thing. _"Wait, yes I do. Break it to me quick."_ Lorelai blurted

"Well I—"

"_C'mon Rory, quick as a wink."_

"I was wearing a three hundred dollar dress that I didn't even pay for and Finn bought me some I heart NY crap disguised as an outfit!" She spat out.

"_Good job! But no hanky panky?"_

"No, but that was that time in the elevator when I passed out drunk and he took advantage of my limp body." Rory joked.

"_What?"_

"Nothing Mom, we actually have a two bedroom suite, which means that there are two whole walls dividing us."

"_You sure?"_

"Yes, not mention he's just a friend and although I am currently questioning my availability, he is currently dating someone."

"_Okay."_ They fell into a comfortable silence before Lorelai spoke again_. "How are you holding up hun?"_

"Okay, I guess, he called me. I didn't speak to him, I couldn't, and then I called you. I feel so betrayed. I mean, it was in November, during our break, but a break does not mean broken up, ya know? It's just not fair, I shouldn't feel this way. It's his fault."

"_I understand babe, remember when your dad found out Sherry was pregnant? I was crushed, but eventually you'll feel better, I promise."_

"I know, but it hurts now."

"_I know babe."_

"Mom?"

"_Yeah sweets?"_

"Thank you."

"_Anytime, I love you sweetheart."_

"I love you too Mom."

"_Rory honey, get some sleep, but promise me you'll take out some time, throw caution to the wind and watch a few romantic comedies with egregious amounts of junk food, preferably of the candy variety."_

"I promise Mom, I actually bought some candy when Finn bought me this offensive outfit." Rory kidded, she thought the outfit was utterly offensive but she did it to herself, there was still a bag full of slightly more demure clothes, better fitting clothes, but she was comfortable enough, she only put it on to play a joke on Finn. She loved the way his eyes popped out when he saw her, and she could feel him watching her as she left.

"_Okay sweets, goodnight and don't forget to lock you door, drunk men can be relentless."_ Lorelai warned jokingly.

"Okay Mom, goodnight, I love you."

"_I love you too, bye."_

"Bye."

Rory lied on the bed below her and stared at the ceiling phone in hand, just, thinking. She thought about what her mother said, she was right, it would take time, but eventually she will get over…him. The heap that she had come to dread began to buzz in her hand and the familiar tone of 'La Cucaracha' began to play. She looked to her hand. 'Huntz' She pressed the side buttons until it stopped buzzing and turned it off. Never mind, she didn't want to think anymore.

* * *

The wedding was over and Logan was watching his sister and her new husband go off to their honeymoon in Capri. He was beguiled by the phone call from earlier, Finn was drunk but that wasn't as surprising as the way Rory acted, who the hell is Miffy? 

"Hey Sexy," A woman, obviously drunk, said from behind him as she slung her thin arm around his waist. Her breath was hot as it brushed the short hairs near his neck, Bourbon, he supposed. He could feel her tongue hovering near his ear.

"Megan." He whispered bitterly taking a swig from his drink. She backed up and gasped quickly.

"No, Sofia silly." She giggled brainlessly as she resumed her position against him. Logan stood stiff as he searched for the brunette that he assumed held the answer to his current conundrum. He chuckled coldly as he turned to face the redhead. _ Finn would love you._ His thoughts must have rolled off of his tongue because before he knew it she leaned into him, their lips millimeters apart and she purred to him,

"He already has." She smiled and bit her bottom lip seductively.

He smiled coolly. "Have you seen Megan?"

She pouted and leaned closer into him. "Oh you don't want Megan," she cooed "Besides, Megan left." _Shit._ Logan growled inwardly and sighed.

"What did Megan tell Rory?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah, Rory, Gilmore, my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah, tall, thin, brunette, blue eyes…quiet."

"Oh her? Nothing. But Walker told her about that time in November when you guys hooked up." Logan's eyes jumped out of his head, he was not expecting that, how could his little tryst come up in conversation? But then again these were his sister's friends he was talking about, it shouldn't surprise him if they discussed all of their past escapades, including quite a few politicians—married politicians. _At least they didn't—_

"And I told her about that time in Fresno, you know, at Thanksgiving…in the hot tub." Sofia whispered seductively. "Oh yeah, Megan told her about you and her in December." She stated.

"Fuck." _What luck? _Logan thought to himself. He looked down to the redhead obviously throwing herself at him and politely stepped away from her as her raised his cell phone to his ear yet again. He needed to get a wireless headset, because this risk of brain cancer thing wasn't very appealing. The phone rang twice and went to voicemail, he just got ignored. He tried again but Finn's phone was obviously off. _Fuck_. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Rory left her room in what she would normally call less-than-clothes and sat across from Finn, her back to the television. She raised her hands onto the coffee table where Finn was back to lining up bottles of alcohol. 

"Hit me!" She said pouting and slapping the table from her position on the floor.

"What's your pleasure love?" Finn's deep, husky voice filled the air, and Rory's ears drank his words. The smirk on his face acknowledged the innuendo in his simple question. Rory looked him boldly in the eye.

"Something hard and strong."

"Can you handle it?" Finn raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm a big girl, love." Rory said as she took a small bottle from his line. The light brown liquid burned as it went down her throat. "Smooth." Rory smiled, she looked up to Finn who was matching her shot. His eyes twinkled, she thought.

"Rory?" he said wincing as he felt the affects of the alcohol.

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?" Finn had a pretty good idea of why they were there, Logan, the idiot that he is cheated on Rory, probably somewhat unabashedly.

"What?"

"Why are you and I, here in a hotel room and not on our way back to Connecticut to be with our significant others?" Finn asked watching her intently preparing himself for whatever was to come next. "Just tell me love…" he said leaning closer to her, the coffee table still between them.

Rory's jaw began to quiver a bit, she felt too open around him now. She didn't know what to say—how to break it to him—or herself, again. She sighed heavily. "Logan had sex with the entire bridal party, excluding his sister—I hope. In November, during out little break—did you know we had a break? Because we did." _Yep, quick as a wink. _ He was right, he was sorry he was right.

"I'm sorry love."

"Me too." She said refusing to meet his eyes, looking at his cheek, then his ear, his hair, his other ear.

"Look at me." Finn turned her head to meet his gaze with his hand. "My friend is an idiot. He's a guy, too much of a guy and a complete idiot. I'm not going to make any excuses for him, but in you had that guy in a whirlwind, he was off his rocker and those girls, Honor's friends, are sluts. Trust me."

"Why are you being so good to me?"

"Because you're a good person." Finn smiled and sat back on the couch. He diverted his eyes to the television.

"I wish I was as strong as her." Rory thought out loud.

"Who love?"

"My mother." Rory told him about her parents and Sherry and Gigi. Finn watched this young woman revert back to a little girl as she relieved parts of her childhood. "…and every birthday she calls to tell me the story of my birth."

"You two must be really close."

"Yeah, we are. Tell me about you parents." Rory said getting up to sit on her heels. Finn's eyes lit up and, if she wasn't mistaken, his ears jumped with his smile.

"Oh I love my parents. A lot of these kids around here hold this resentment for their parents, they constantly whine about how their parents are controlling their lives and when they grow up they're going to "leave it all and get back to…" Get back to what? All the while they're still spending their parents' money. I love my parents, if running some company will make my family happy, why not? I'm only here, in America, because I want to do everything I can for them. My dad is the best, he's always there, and he really cares about his family. And my mum, God I love her, she's so warm. But I can say, they don't like the drinking, they definitely don't like the drinking." Finn ranted and raved about his family, Rory came to learn that he was named after his maternal grandfather, he has an older sister and a niece _not_ named Sheila, but Amanda. His sister's name was Reese and his parents' names were Stacey and April. Yeah his dad had a girly name. And his brother-in-law's name was Michael. He had quite a few cousins and every January Finn disappears for a week to visit them during summer vacation.

"Then she grabs my face and kisses me!" Rory retold. "So tell me about your greatest Mtv Spring break moment."

"Well mine was more of the 'Pimp My Ride/Overhaulin' variety."

"What? No way, I told you about one of the most embarrassing times of my life."

"My spring break moments are too Girls Gone Wild for Mtv."

"Don't you mean Boys Gone Wild?" Rory asked trying to decipher between his drunken slurs and her slurred mind.

"Nope." Finn raised his eyebrow suggestively. Rory laughed and hit him lightly.

"Okay so tell me your story."

"Well when I was seventeen, I drove a regular 323 Convertible, no big deal, it's Australia, what would I look like if I didn't have a convertible."

"Someone who expected rain?"

"Haha, funny love. Anyway, I drove the car, I loved it, I mean it was my car but one day it disappeared." Finn looked distraught as he relived the moment and Rory gasped for effect giggling soon there after not able to hold her serious face for much longer. Finn turned to her, as if giving her a sidebar from the rest of the imaginary audience. "Usually I'm not one for American cars, I mean, what's the point? Where's the fun in that, right?"

"Right." Rory agreed having no idea what he was talking about. Finn turned to face the imaginary audience yet again and fell back into character.

"Then one day, it was a Tuesday, I remember this and I was still upset because I had a dream that I was driving my car to my uncle Keith's, we were going to have a day at the beach. Anyway, my dad calls me and in the process wakes me up from my dream. I stumble out of bed and search for clothes, because normally I sleep in nothing but me skivvies: Boxers. I find pants and drag myself down there depressed because I don't have a car. My dad's outside, I find and go to look for him…And there she was, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"What?" Rory was down right giddy, Finn's expression was contagious.

"A 1965 Shelby Cobra GT, I almost cried when he told me it was mine. Come to think of it, I might have. It's a beautiful car—I still have it, down in Australia of course. I can't trust you damned Americans."

"I'm offended. You're knocking my country I should have you deported, I'll call immigration, or national security or my President!"

"Okay, but first, tell me that you've never been guilty of a crash moment, racist or not." Rory thought for a second and huffed, her first visit to New York on her own a homeless guy began walking in her direction and she was scared, but that could happen anywhere.

"Fine I won't call Mister George-y boy but tell me that no one's ever been mugged in Australia."

"I've never been, but I never said no one has, I simply don't trust Americans, except maybe myself." Finn said smuggly

"What?"

"I was born in America, raised in Australia, I never told you that?"

"No."

"So I'm sure that will make deporting me a tad bit more difficult."

"Not really, I know people." Rory said simply before walking away. "Are you hungry? I'm _starving_." Rory picked up the phone and ordered room service fit for a queen, or rather a very hungry and drunk Gilmore. Four plates of Fries, Buffalo wings, Mozzarella sticks, a Thai pasta dish that tasted like peanut butter, and 2 ice cream floats later Rory and Finn collapsed against each other.

Finn took a deep breath before he spoke. "You can eat."

"Me? I almost pasted out half-way through 'nutter-pasta', but you kept going. I felt challenged." They shared a laugh before looking to the last dish on the table.

"I can take a bite if you can love." Finn challenged officially, his eye not leaving the coconut banana cream cake still lingering to haunt him.

"Same time, love." Rory said narrowing her eyes at the delicate dessert in front of her. They both raised their forks and licked them clean of peanut butter.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Eat!" They screamed simultaneously attacking the table rather than the cake. Finn got the first bite, followed by Rory at a close second. They melted into the butter banana creaminess and landed with faint grins on their faces. Finn moaned deeply in pleasure and Rory licked her lips slowly savoring the taste. They were both very aware of the other's actions. Rory gasped shortly as Finn's thumb traced her arm. Subconsciously she squirmed closer to him. They sat together intimately despite the vast amount of room on the couch. Rory raised her hand to his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. They were just sitting, unnecessarily close, yes, but just sitting they were. The television had been on this entire time and during long silences they averted their eyes to the moving characters. They stared mindlessly at the television unaware of anything that happened in the movie they were watching.

Finn traced slow circles on her arm and rested his head lightly over hers. Rory grazed her thumb over his chest. He was beginning to feel a little too happy, but happily he was drunk, so his blood ran slower. He decided to feel more comfortable and slumped down lower. "Love?" But she was sleeping. He picked her up just married style and brought her to her room. He laid her down gently and kissed her forehead.

"Finn?" Rory said waking.

"Yes love?"

"Will you take me with you?" She asked finding his eyes.

"Where love?"

"Home."

"Sure, we'll go in the morning." Finn said moving the blanket from under her.

"No, not Connecticut, Australia, will you take me with you?" Rory sat up slightly from her fully reclined position. Their faces just inches apart, Finn moved in closer.

"Sure love. Anytime."

"Promise?" She smiled drunkenly.

"I promise love." Finn whispered, the breath from his every word hit her lips. She raised her hands to his cheek and brought their faces closer, their foreheads touched and they smiled to one another_. I love the way you look at me._

The alcohol must have loosened her tongue because Finn responded. "I love to look at you."

"And I love your voice."

"This old thing?" He purred gravelly

"Yeah, that thing." Normally being this drunk at this point in the evening would frustrate him, piss him off, and he would curse himself for drinking so much. But in this situation he was glad for alcohol's sexually limiting side effects, because it would now be his turn to do something stupid involving sex…and his best friend's girlfriend. Finn moaned deeply over her and her fingers traced his lips as they parted. How she wanted to kiss him, make him make that sound again, because of her. He straddled her and inhaled as she exhaled. Her air left his mouth and rolled from her jaw to her neck. He inhaled and she exhaled yet again, her chest rising closer to his lips. He resisted the urge to let his lips touch her skin; he resisted the urge to pass his tongue over her clavicle, up her neck to her jawline and seeking refuge in her mouth. And she resisted him, every bit of him, if she gave in to the feeling of his strong arms holding his body just over hers, his powerful thighs keeping her together, or his intense gaze over her body, she would explode into him even without physical contact. The sexual tension alone would send her over the edge. She wasn't even sure if it could still be called 'tension', it was more powerful with less friction. They were attracted, like electromagnetism. Sexual electromagnetism, but they were opposite poles and could not touch.

Rory moaned loudly causing the tension to build further. The room was filled with hot air from their breath and body heat. Finn panted, it was taking all of him not to collapse atop of her. How it was killing him.

"Fuck." He panted and she took in a short breath at the sound of his voice a chill ran up her spine. She arched her back subconsciously, their bodies making contact for the first time. She touched his face; she was sending him over the edge. It was only because of Logan this was so intense, it was only because of Logan this was even happening.

"Finn." She exhaled.

"Yes love?" He asked distractedly

"I think—I'm going—to—explode." She gasped.

"You have no idea."

* * *

natasha's note: that seems like a good ending to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All I own is my computer and the FCC can take that over according to the label.

**Title:** I know it, and I'm mortified.

**Rating:** Mild M, because I'm in college now.

**Summary:** My favorite Drunken Duo takes over the world…in their skivvies! The bridesmaids won't be revisited, but they will be talked about. To My Favorite PDLD Writers! Takes place during "Bridesmaids Revisited". Rory and Finn become close friends. Jealousy and hi-jinks ensue!

_Last time on Gilmore Girls:_

"_Finn." She exhaled._

"_Yes love?" He asked distractedly_

"_I think—I'm going—to—explode." She gasped._

"_You have no idea."_

And she did.

Finn sat at the edge of his bed with his head in hands wondering what had just happened, or rather _how_ it had happened. There he was innocently—maybe not _innocently_—straddling his best mate's girlfriend, both of them heaving and panting over one another, trying their bests not to do exactly what they wanted to—fuck each other senseless. Finn considered the possibility that it was just the alcohol encouraging their actions or Rory was only trying to get back at Logan for his infidelity, but he quickly threw away that possibility when she purred as he growled her name into her chest. Somehow he felt that this would be another memory—an acknowledged yet never talked about event, like the moments they had shared before. It was wrong, very wrong, but he hardly touched her and she hardly touched him. This was like a hug a very long and sexy hug on a bed without any touching—very simple. But soon Rory's legs were freed from between his thighs and slid to each side of him, the crotch of her oversized sweats grazing him ever so lightly. Finn was losing his grip on the situation at hand—before he was on his hands and knees—now his hips struggled to keep any kind of distance between them. Finn licked his lips and shut his eyes tightly as he felt the affects of the alcohol wear-off. The blood was rushing from his head and it was making him nervous. He shifted lower and Rory panted harder with this new position. As her chest rose with a sharp intake of air her breasts crept dangerously close to his mouth, he exhaled and saw her left nipple harden under his breath.

"Fuck it." He murmured and closed the distance between their hips, building the friction between them.

He slowly slid his body up and saw her face, to his surprise she was staring right at him but her normally bright blue eyes were replaced by lustfully dark blue orbs. As he moved she gasped and he kept her gaze. She knew what he was doing and she loved it. Finn let his breath ride down her body in ripples of heat as he moved down, hovering over her—watching her. As he brought himself up her body, Finn let his growing erection make contact with her only slightly. Rory's hips bucked underneath him of their own freewill and he growled again, but this time it wasn't English or coherent in any language for that matter, it was purely animalistic. He settled between her softly, she groaned and pulled him in closer with her legs, her hips bucked again taking his breath away for just a second. _A sexy, sexy hug. _Their erratic breathing brought them closer by millimeters. The slight friction between their clothes continued to build before he knew it

"Oh God!" she exploded.

The tremors of her orgasm reached Finn although he didn't climax himself. He enjoyed it and smiled to himself in shear disbelief. _What am I going to do?_ His question was answered as Rory looked to him with a lazy grin and floated off to dreamland. He waited until her breathing settle to even intakes and exhales of air, and rolled off her slowly. Her arm moved and caught the inside of his elbow, he turned hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions, that's how this all started. When he realized she was really sleeping he slipped from under her and left the room. He attempted to watch television for all of fifteen minutes before he realized that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything for awhile. He went to his room to think. When that didn't work he opted for a shower—a very cold shower.

Rory had been asleep for about an hour when the very loud sound of a seventies-style audience laugh track woke her up. First she was dreaming of the beach, then she was naked on said beach and everyone was laughing at her; it was a nightmare. She rolled to her side and she was surprised that she was alone and, she realized, a bit saddened by it. But she need not worry of these things as her actions of the last two hours came to her in great detail, or maybe she _should_ be worried. She didn't want to think of it. It was nothing—nothing to her—just like Bitsy and Maggie were to Logan. _Misty and Betsy_ or _Julie and Sarah_, truly she could_ not_ remember their names. She groggily stomped out of her room and she was surprised to not find Finn, the television was on, but he was MIA. _Maybe he's asleep_. Rory felt another trickle of sadness but quickly brushed it off.

She sat with a cup of coffee watching the television mindlessly and without thinking picked up the remote and began to channel surf, _there's never anything on when you actually _want_ to watch television_. She looked for anything cry-able, romantic comedies were the best, she didn't want to cry over someone dying she wanted to be so happy about someone falling in love—even if it was someone else. Bonus points if it had John Cusack, she loved John Cusack. Not because she thought he was especially good looking, her idea of especially good looking was the _other_ guy from Must Love Dogs, but he just had _something_—she didn't know if it was the scripts he always picked out or his improvisational skills, but he was just..._charming I guess. Different, he is definitely different._ A mild smile crept to her face as she saw exactly what she was looking for

_Say Anything._ It was serendipity…

She heard the shower go on.

It had been a long time since Finn had to do this for himself. He swore after his first hand job he would never do it again and he never did, he always had 'help', until tonight. Finn washed his hair hoping by some unknown way that he could wash away his thoughts—it didn't work. After a night like tonight, most would try to wash it—whatever 'it' was—off their bodies but Finn didn't feel that same guilt. He felt an ache, a very familiar ache, the blood was still missing from his brain and he was unable to control the thoughts that were causing this oh-so-pleasurable pain. As Finn lathered his hair, one soapy hand lazily dropped to his chest and slid down to his abs that he worked so hard for, settling just below his belly button. He paused for a moment almost as if to debate one last time whether or not he really needed this. He continued to tangle one hand in his curly mane and let the other plunge farther down. With the newfound skin to skin contact Finn let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding. He stroked himself up and down, trying not to think of anything or any_one_ in particular, just the pleasure—the slick pleasure of his large soapy hand rubbing and caressing himself just the right way with just enough pressure and just enough speed. He moaned as he brought himself up, slowing down until he was at the brink of erupting. He grunted and groaned and pumped in and out faster and harder, fucking his own hand harder and faster, until he was blinded by his release.

"Fuck." He couldn't say much else between his fits of fighting for oxygen—gasping and panting—heaving for air. He turned up the temperature on the water and let the scorching hot water wash over him, letting go of his thoughts, finally.

After what seemed like an eternity, Finn got out of the shower and sat on his bed with just a towel on. He sat there just thinking about the night, remembering the night, and contemplating all of its possible outcomes tomorrow morning. What was he going to do about Rory? or Logan? or _himself_? Finn didn't know how long he'd been sitting there trying to figure his life out when he heard the faint sound of crying, at first he figured it was the television, but when he heard her voice, he knew it was Rory. His stomach was in knots and his head was starting to hurt, he put his head in his hands. Sure he was sweet on her, but he didn't fancy her. She was hot and he'd have shagged her tonight had it not been for the large amounts of people who would be affected by any of the possible outcomes—including getting away with it. She wasn't _his_ girl, but he didn't want her to be, did he? _No, it would never work out, a pathetic attempt at a relationship. I can see it now,_ he mused. He didn't _want _to settle, she was a settler, but that was a conversation to have with his parents in about a month's time, not here, not now. He was brought back to reality by the sounds of the heartbroken girl in the next room. He got up and glanced at a clock, 3:06, usually he would just be getting home and hoping the girl on his arm was his girlfriend, but tonight he had no idea where she was and he really didn't want to think about it. Rosemary was a nice girl but she had her flaws, those flaws were quite similar to his: a short attention span and a very bad memory.

Rory sat calmly watching the movie, preparing herself to cry at the drop of a hat. When she heard to water go on, she knew Finn was awake and it was confirmed when she heard his faint murmurings, but she didn't think anything of it. Some people sing in the shower, he must mumble in the shower, that's perfectly normal, _right_? Rory loved this movie, it was a classic for a reason, and not to mention this was made during Lorelai's era—not to say that it's over or anything—but she knows it well. It's a great story: boy meets girl, they fall for each other, Dad of girl pushes them apart, but he's a crook, yada yada 'ding'. It was enough to make a grown woman cry, and this is exactly what she did. She allowed her emotions to run rampant cry and laughing so hard she didn't know what to do. She laughed so hard she cried, and cried, and cried. She was crying when she heard the shower cut off and laughing when she heard the bathroom door open and close. But now, when she heard his door open, she was crying. She wasn't sure why but she also wasn't focusing on it, just her raw emotions and the release of a really good cry, to let it all go—whatever 'it' was. And the presumable 'it' was leaving. She felt relieved, that is what all of this was for, to get rid of that weight. Her heart felt less heavy, her mind was clear, her vision was blurry and her head hurt, but once she stood up she would be fine. Just fine.

He walked in slowly, she never even looked up, but she knew he was watching her. She didn't stop for him; she just let it all out. It was time. He got closer and sat next to her. He hesitantly raised one arm over her shoulder and she tensed for a bit somewhat taken aback but when she didn't pull away he let it drop. She surprised herself and leaned into him. She rested her head lightly on his chest, which was covered by a plain white "I heart NY" T-shirt, and continued to cry. He tucked her head under his chin and rubbed her back murmuring through his breath. She couldn't understand his words but focused on his warm damp skin, the hum of his voice and his steady heart beat as she settled down. They sat there, together for a few minutes—he rubbing her back and she listening to him. _'The sun will rise, love'_, she realized that he was just repeating this and she didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't depressed, so it didn't give her hope, but it made her feel better nonetheless. She lifted up her head to see him—she sniffled a few times and reached for a tissue on the coffee table—the sad, worried expression she had expected to see, however, wasn't there. Finn was smiling.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Just something my mum always said to me when I cried," Beat. "Ya'know, twenty years ago." Finn began obviously trying to get a smile or a laugh out. "To hear her tell it, 'its going to be okay's and 'don't worry's, were poppycock since you couldn't _really_ guarantee it or be sure about it because sometimes, it doesn't 'get okay' and you do 'have to worry', BUT, the sun will always rise—'and if it doesn't you have bigger things to worry about." Rory sighed at this.

"I guess you're right." She took a deep breath, straightened up and stood in front of him. She stifled a yawn and let it out through her nose, for a short while she felt the air against her ear. She stretched widely. _That felt good_, she thought and looked to him. "I think I've come to a conclusion."

"And that is?" He asked, taking the bait.

"Your mom and my mom would get long." She said simply and furrowed her brow in thought. "I have yet another conclusion." She announced serenely, taking hold of her cup of coffee as she sat on the opposite side of the couch, looking to Finn.

"And what is this new conclusion, pre tell?"

"I'm looking for a dare to be great situation." She quoted, lifting the cup to her lips but quickly lowering it and rising to get a fresh cup—this one was 'ice-cold'—as she offered when he shot her a questioning look.

"So, Mi_zz_ Gilmore, how do you plan to find this situation?" He asked from the couch not looking at her, not avoiding her gaze. He raised an eyebrow as she returned to the couch.

"I dunno, I guess it will just find me."

"But if you're looking for it, how will it find you?" She seemed to consider this and make a resolution in her head before grabbing the remote and putting it on mute.

"Two points for the Aussie." She stated.

"I wasn't aware that we were playing a game." He said smirking at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"We're always playing a game, 'the game of 'Life'." She said dramatically, she looked to him and seemed to consider something, his face, maybe. "Do you want to play a game?"

Her face was expressionless; she wasn't hinting at any innuendo or making fun. The game she was thing of was called Truth, it is about as simple as Truth or Dare, but the point was to actually tell the truth. Mostly it was just a way to get some dirt or to get to know someone. You could pass if you wanted to, but you only forfeited your chances at winning unless, of course, the remaining players—in this case 'player'—decided to pass as well. As Rory explained the rules, there was only one—you _had_ to tell the truth, otherwise 'you compromise the integrity of the entire game and its creators', Finn listened and soon agreed.

"Okay, but no funny stuff."

"Sorry, but there's only one rule and that's not it." She smiled waving a pointed finger; Finn huffed and ran fingers through his still somewhat damp hair.

"I don't see why this game is so great, it doesn't even have dares."

"Well actually telling the truth is probably the biggest dare of all. Anyway, enough of that, on with the game, you first."

"Fine, um, what's your favorite color?"

"Euh! Wrong! I refuse to answer that question under the 'utter lameness' clause of '94." She said adamantly.

"I thought you said there was only one rule?" Finn argued

"Yeah but _clauses_ are not rules, AND that question was lame. It's not pink by the way." Finn sunk back accepting to answer for the time being.

"Any other clauses I need to know about?"

"Nope."

"So when was your first kiss?"

"Sixteen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when was yours?"

"Is that your question? Because I think that's cheating. You can't steal my questions. We can call that the 'Finn' clause of '06"

"No it isn't my question, I have one in mind, but you can still answer that question."

"Four."

"What? Your first kiss, _real_ kiss?"

"Real kiss?" Rory nodded. "Eight, then. Don't give me that look; I thought I was in love." Finn countered defensively after getting a strange look from Rory.

"Eight and in love? When was the first time you had sex, nine?" She asked incredulously, not actually wanting to hear the answer to that question.

"No, is that your question? Because if it is, love, you're moving fast." Rory blushed slightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her hair nervously. She cleared her throat before responding.

"No, it isn't. My question is…" She began, taking a pause mid-sentence. She was going to ask what his greatest fear was, but something dawned on her.

"Yes?" Finn asked anxiously. Rory shifted, as if taking a new stand on this game all together.

"Finn, you're my boyfriend's best friend, right?" She asked expectantly.

"Well yeah, but that's not your question, is it?"

"I'm getting to it." She said. "And I'm your best-friend's girlfriend, right?" She continued with a glint of light shining in her eyes.

Finn eyed her suspiciously before answering, "What are you getting at, love?"

"Right?" She said almost impatiently, she was on a mission, but she didn't know what it was yet.

"Right, but—" She interrupted him.

"—Do you realize how cliché this is? Us, here, together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean we're only setting ourselves up for one of two things."

"Which would be?"

"A tragic love story, including loss of friendship and a catastrophic love triangle, possibly a death of some sort."

"Or?"

"_Or,_ just one of those things. The tragic love story, loss of friendship, catastrophic love triangle or death."

"Really? Is there anyway to prevent _all_ of this?"

"Actually, now that you've asked, I have two solutions."

"Another ultimatum?"

"No, not exactly, well, not _really_, um, ok, _kind of_," She went on as Finn gave her 'the look', a look she recognized as the "Really? Well, I'll just look at you like this until you break down" look, usually it was supported by a raised eyebrow. Jess gave her that look a lot, since he didn't speak and all. "maybe? Okay, ok, OK! I get it! Yes an ultimatum." She gave in. Finn smiled to himself and gestured for her to continue.

"We could one, not speak to each other to avoid the obvious love vibe" She joked gesturing between them and lucky for her Finn got the joke because that could have been awkward. "or two, we could eliminate the middle man."

"Well not the first one, we obviously can't have that, those love vibes are just too strong…love." Finn said pausing for dramatic effect and he moved closer and dropping his to a gravely hum that reminded Rory of a very sweaty, very tan, and very dirty cowboy, complete with hat, lasso, chaps, sexy Australian accent and nothing else. She could almost feel the scratchy stubble graze her cheek and under her fingers as she—"So what should we do, kill him?" Finn asked half seriously, interrupting her thoughts, as if to ask if she really wanted two sugars instead of three, the slightest hint of sexual playfulness in his voice and eyes.

"Not yet." She answered back thickly with a similar expression and blushed after being brought out of her reverie.

"So love, what, pray tell, do you suggest?" Finn asked calmly leaning in closer a slight smirk playing on his lips and in his eyes. Rory leaned in dangerously closer and opened her mouth to speak just above his lips but moved toward his ear and whispered breathily.

"We have…to…be…friends!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek and tried to ignore the stubble that scratched her lips. She smiled widely and subconsciously licked her lips.

"Friends?" He asked skeptically. She nodded, and he narrowed his eyes considering this. "Are you sure you can handle it? I'm a pretty intense friend."

"Well, I've done pretty well tonight, haven't I?"

"I suppose, although I must say I've been a better friend to you than you to me." Finn smirked and Rory shrugged.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" She asked not quite waiting for a response. "Anything you want, _in the friend department_, I'm there. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay" Finn said slowly considering his options to even out all of his 'friendly' duties of the night. "I have this, this crick in my neck and I just can't seem to shake it. Rory, oh buddy, oh pal, could you take care of that for me?" Rory felt slightly worried, Finn had a grin on his face that would have made Jack Nicholson think twice.

"Sure, one friendly back massage coming right up" Rory had given a back massage or two in her day and found that it was a lot less pain full of your back if you have a massage table, or straddle them. Since the former was currently unavailable, she told Finn to lie on his stomach and climbed atop him. She massaged him through the thin material of his shirt and followed her instincts, i.e. his groans, to tell her what to do next. She lasted for about half an hour before she got tired, but failed to realize Finn had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. She slowly climbed off of him and softly kissed his left temple before scampering off to bed herself.

natasha's note: As you can tell the last chapter wasn't the end and this has become a complete AU especially since I don't watch GG on the CW. I have a few things that I want to do with this fic before its ending including a trip down under for Finn!!! Yeah, that's it. Sorry this took so long. Thanks for all the reviews you guys!!!!

Next time on I know it: Breakfast! A visitor from the past. And Logan calls….again.


End file.
